A good life changing story
by Not Your Original Girl
Summary: Liz is saved by the boy of her dreams and goes along with his journey. On the way there are betrails, tears, memories, and love. At the end Liz must make the hardest decition of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**~Liz~**

Liz has dark black long hair, with a dark soft brown 's a tan color with soft smooth skin. She has a black hodded short sleve shirt, and blue skinny jeans, and black laced up shoes that went alittle below her knees. And black and blue fingerless gloves. She is 15 years old and independent. Liz wasn't sure why she was born and she heard that everyone has a reasson to be born..but Liz wasn't sure what her reasson was..until a life changing experience.

_** ~It started out as a dream..~**_

*Why does this feel so real?* Liz thought as she opened her eyes. She was in a room with girls and they were asleep. *Who are these girls?* They looked more older than Liz was probably in their early 20's. All of them but except for one. *Whoa..she's beautiful..* Liz thought. She had collarbone lenght red hair with a pink short dress and pink lace up shoes that was alittle above her ankle. Then the door opened and a guy with a dirty blond color hair walked in as a bright light started to shine.

"Whoa!" Liz said as she jolted up. *That couldn't have been a dream...it felt so real..* Liz thought.

"C'mon Elizabeth you'll be late for school!" Liz's mom yelled

"I'll be there in a sec. mom!" Liz yelled from her room. She got on her her bra and shirt. Then her pants and shoes. Then she brushed her hair and pushed her bangs that was above her eyebrows. She walked out the room and her room and her mom drove her to school.

"Liz why are you even here you don't fit in and you never will. Nobody cares about you and you're not important." A girl named Anna said.

"Shut up!" Liz said and Anna knocked the books out of her hands and they dropped to the floor. She bent down and grabbed her books then walked away.

"What are you afraid Liz?" Anna said. Liz turned around and threw her books on the floor.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Everyone was chanting. They were pushing eachother and Liz used her fist to punch Anna. She was bleeding.

"Oh you'll pay-!" Anna was cut off by alittle black thing that appeared. While Liz was looking at it Anna punched Liz and it took the breath out of her. She fell to the floor and trying to get air. Anna and everyone else but Liz ran away from it. With each breath Liz was getting it was getiing closer..and closer..and closer. Liz finnaly got her breath and got up but by the time she was standing it was about to jump on her. Liz closed her eyes. She hoped that it would just somehow go away. She started getting curious when it hadent attacked her for a few seconds. Then something grabbed her sholder and she punched whatever was infront of her.

"What was that for?" A voice that sounded like a boy's said. She opened her eyes and saw the boy of her dreams on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! im so sorry!" She said as she bent down to him with a worried expretion on her face.

"It's alright. Im fine." The boy said with a kind smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." The boy said getting up and streching out his hand to help her up. She took it and he said

"Im Roxas and you are?" Roxas said.

"Im Elizabeth..but my friends call me Liz" She answered then thought *Wait what friends?*

"Well it's nice to meet you Liz." He said with a sweet smile and his eyes sparkling. She returned the smile

"Watch out!" Roxas yelled as he summond a key like weapon in his hand.

"Run!" He said. Liz did what she was told and started running.

"Roxas!" Liz yelled as he turned around as saw it scratched Liz. He hurried with his Heartless and took out the ones that were infront of Liz.

"Are you okay?" Roxas said.

"Yeah..its just alittle scratch." Liz said as Roxas was sitting down with her and she was holding her arm. Blood was coming out of it. Then something worse happened Anna and everybody came back in the hall and saw Roxas and Liz.

"Hey there cuttie, what are you doing with this thing?" Anna said looking at Roxas

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked

"I mean by the thing that's next to you it has nothing and it never will. She is not loved and she is the least favorite one in the whole school." Anna said. Tears started falling down Liz's cheeks and Roxas saw. He was about to say something but Liz got up and started running away.

"Liz!" Roxas yelled

"Don't worry she isn't worth running after." Anna said sitting next to Roxas. Quickly he got up and chased Liz. He saw here and started running to her.

"Liz..are you alright?" She was in a ball like posion at a corner crying. Roxas felt bad but didn't know what to do.

"Liz are you really gonna let some girls get you mad? None of the things that she said were true." He said as she was looking up at him.

"How would you know you just met me." She said.

"I know but you're diffrent than all the girls i know." He said.

"...This is alittle akward.." Liz said.

"Yeah sorry..well i wanna talk to you about something." Roxas said.

"About..?"

"Well those things that attacked you back there those were heartless. And this" Roxas summond the key weapon. "This is a keyblade, its the only thing that can take out the Heartless." Roxas said looking at it then it disappeard. Roxas started looking down.

"I saw the keyblade, the heartless and you in a dream.." Liz said closing her eyes. Roxas looked at her.

"You saw me?" Roxas asked

"Yeah weird right. I thought it was crazy when i saw you in the hall." Liz said

"Yeah that is alittle crazy...Hey i think you're suppost to come with me to stop those heartless." Roxas said.

"How can i help you? I mean you have that keyblade and i have nothing.." Liz said opening her eyes.

"I don't know..i think you'll find out or you could probably learn how to do something..So will you come with me?" Roxas said getting up and streching out his hand.

"Sure." Liz said taking his hand and getting up.

_** ~That was the day i met Roxas..after that we instently became friends~**_


	2. keyblade training

_**The next day i saw stuff that scared me and i met new people~**_

Liz and Roxas started walking around Liz's world. And they walked to the town square.

"Oh my.." Liz said as she was looking at an ocean of body's with out hearts

"The heartless where the ones that did this.." Roxas said sadly. Liz bent down on her knees and put her hands together and closed her eyes

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked

"Im giving my blessing to these people." *I promise i will give you back your hearts.* She opened her eyes and got up.

"So how are we gonna defeat the heartless?" Liz asked as she looked at Roxas. He was looking at the bodies still. Then he looked up and he turned around.

"Like this." He stuck his palm out and a dark portal had appeared. Roxas started walking throught it and Liz didn't want to go in.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked looking back at Liz.

"I just feel bad leaving these people." Liz said.

"Well if you don't leave them then you wont be able to save them." Roxas said *He's right* Liz thought. Then she sighed and walked in. Liz turned around and saw the little light that they came through dissappeard. *Its so cold and dark in here.* She thought as she saw alittle light starting to widen. Then they walked through it.

"Whoa.." Liz whispered. They were in a room that the door was a cage with a sofa and chair.

"Hey Liz i want you to meet someone." Roxas said starting to run

"Roxas!" Liz yelled then chased after him. They passed a underground station and they kept running.

"Roxas hold on!" Liz said. She started stopping and breathing for air. Then a heartless appeared. *What am i gonna do Roxas isnt here* Liz thought. Then a flash of light appeard in her hands and it was the keyblade. *Whoa..* Liz thought

***Roxas POV***

I started running until i got to the top of a tower.

"Axel!" I yelled as i looked around and realized Liz wasnt here.

"Liz! Where are you?" I yelled and and started looking around. Then i started running back and i was yelling "Liz!" Then a guy appeard. He had green eyes with a red mark underneath them. He had long red hair and he was wearing a black coat.

"Axel!" I looked at him but shocked when i saw Liz in his arms and she was unconscions.

"Axel why is she unconscions?" I said pointing to Liz. He put a finger to his lip and thought

"Hmm.."

***Liz POV*** ~Before Liz was unconscions~

*I can do this.* i thought. I raised the keyblade and remembered how Roxas was taking them out. Suddenly my arms reacted to the memory and i took out the heartless.

"Yeah! I did it!" The keyblade dissappeared and i was jumping but stoped when a guy(Axel) appeared in front of me.

"Why are you happy little girl?" The guy said. He took one step to Liz but she took one step back

"None of your business so back off dude." I said. But before i could do anything he took out a weapon and attack me.

"Uhh.." I fell to my knees and blacked out.

"Axel im waiting..." Roxas asked. Axel was about to say something but Liz woke up.

"Roxas!" Axel let go of her and she ran behind Roxas.

"Liz it's alright. This is my friend-" Roxas got cut off by Axel.

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized." He said sticking his hand out. Liz took it and said

"Im Elizabeth but my friends call me Liz." Then it popped up in her head. *I really gotta stop saying my 'friends'* Liz thought

"How about i call you sweetcheeks?" Axel said. Liz blushed.

"See your cheeks got pink and it reminds me of candy. Plus you're a cuttie." Axel said then he started laughing. Liz and Roxas couldn't help but laughing too.

"So Axel why did you attack me?" Liz asked then thought *Well duh he probably just did it for crimal reassons or he probably doesn't know how to answer that." Liz thought.

"Well you see, our friend Xion left and Roxy and her had something going on. So Roxy got sad and i thought what if i find him someone." Axel said.

"Hey! me and Xion had nothing going on and i was only sad cause she was our friend. And i told you i hate it when you call me Roxy!" Roxas said in a loud voice. Roxas opened a portal then left.

"Psh whatever Roxy." Axel replied.

"Whats wrong with him?" Liz asked.

"He's just alttle lovesick." He said.

"Oh..hey Axel.." Liz said

"Hmm?"

"Remember when you attacked me..before that a few heartless appeared and some how i got the keyblade."

"Oh thats cool do you know how to use it?"

"No, but i was gonna ask you if you could help me train." Liz said looking at Axel.

"Sure." he said. Then he opened a portal. He had Liz's trust so she walked throught it. They were at a place with huge statues and a huge door.

"Where are we?" Liz asked

"Olympus Coliseum" Axel said walking throught the door. They passed a little room and went pass the ropes to the back.

_**That day i trusted Axel and learned something about Roxas's past the only thing im wondering is who's Xion?~**_


	3. Princesses?

_**Me and Axel started training, man is he a good teacher but fainting wasn't all that fun~**_

Liz and Axel had been training for more that two hours. When it was all over Axel was impressed

"Wow sweetcheeks thats better than Roxas when he started." Axel said.

"Thanks Axel you're a good teacher." Liz said.

"Lets go home now okay?" Axel said.

"But i dont have anywhere to stay.." Liz whispered.

"Don't worry you could stay with me or Roxas." He smiled

"Okay cool" She returned the smile

***Roxas POV* **

*Why would he tell Liz about Xion? I really do miss her and i really though we had something going on.* I thought. *But now that she's gone a peice of me dissappeard..but when im with Liz..I feel like its there again. Why do i have these feelings for her?* I sighed. *Huh its sorta funny, when she punched me thats how we met and became friends.* I chuckled. Then there was a knock on the door and Liz opened the door.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked me in a polite voice.

"Yeah everythings good. And im sorry for yelling at you guys back there." I aploigized.

"It's alright. After you left me and Axel..went to go look around." She said. *I dont think i should tell him." Liz thought.

"Oh that was nice of him." I said.

"Yupp." Liz replied. Then there was a akward silence. Then the craziest thing happened. She _fainted_. I caught her before she hit the floor

***Liz POV***

*Who are you?..* i thought as i was in a blank room.

"Hello Liz." A voice called as a light appeared.

"Who are you?" I asked it.

"Im Kairi the girl you saw." Then the room went to the girl i saw with the red hair. Then it went bare again.

"Kairi may i ask who are the other girls?"

"The other girls are princesses. Just like me and you." Kairi replied.

"Im a princess?" i asked.

"Yes, my role as a princess is to help hold darkness back in peoples hearts just like we have no darkness in our hearts. Your role is to bring the light in peoples hearts together. You might not know it but you're the reasson i met Sora." Suddenly the room went to a cave. I walked to the wall and looked at all of the pictures. One if them made my heart jump. It was a picture of a boy and Kairi and they were both giving eachother a star.

"Hey Kairi. Whats that star thing?" I asked

"It's a Paopu Fruit. It sympolizes two people in love, and when two people share it their hearts are forever intertwined." Kairi said.

_"Liz please wake up." _a fimiliar voice said.

"I must go now Liz ill see you later." Then i started falling into light. I opened my eyes and i saw Roxas walking out of his room sad.

"Roxas w-what happened?" I asked. He turned around and ran up and hugged me.

***Roxas POV***

My heart stopped when i saw that Liz was awake. I was too caught up in the moment to realize i was hugging her. About 7 sec. passed and i let go.

"How long was i asleep?" She asked. I thought she looked so cute with her bed head.

"About a week." I replied.

"Are you kidding? I have to go with Axel." She got up and started pushing her hair. She put her bangs in her face and ran out the door. But she ran back inside.

"Hey Roxas do you wanna get ice cream this after noon?" She asked

"Sure." I replied.

"Cool meet me and Axel at the clock tower." Then she left.

"Hey sweetcheeks you're finnaly awake?" Axel said

"Yupp and feeling better then ever!" Liz replied.

"Good. Now im gonna teach you how to open these portal things. First stick out your hand." Liz stook out her hand.

"Second think of a place and let then energy inside you come out." Liz tried but instead of a dark portal a portal of light appeard

"Like this?" Liz asked.

"Yeah.." Axel said. *So she's the _Princess of Meeting_. Oh yeah i remember now thats her name cause she brings hearts together and she makes other people meet new or old friends.* Axel thought. Liz walked into her portal and it took her to the Coliseum.

"Yay! I did it!" Liz said giving Axel a hi-five. So they trained and they looked unstopable.

"I gotta go Liz i have to do something." Axel said

"What? I wanted to have ice cream after our hard work." Liz said dissapointed.

"Im sorry." He said leaving. Liz was left alone. Then she saw a boy walking. *He looks alittle fimiliar.* Liz thought. He had brown spiky hair, with black, red, and yellow on his clothes. He was followed by a Duck and a Dog. Liz watched as he walked by and he turned and Liz's dark brown eyes met his blue eyes. *He's the boy Kairi was talking about. Maybe this is one of the bringing people together to meet new people thing she was also talking about. Liz closed her eyes and saw the picture with Kairi and him. Something touched her sholder and she punched what was infront of her..._again_. She opened her eyes and saw she puched him

"Oh my gosh im sorry!" She said bending down to him. Then the duck ran to him.

"Why did you do that?" the duck yelled.

"Get away!" The duck yelled again. Liz felt her head feel like it was gonna explode. She held her head and closed her eyes tightly and ran away. *This is like when i met Roxas.* Liz thought.

"Donald! why did you do that?" The boy said he got up and started running to look for Liz. He saw her sitting behind the statues leg.

"Hey sorry about my friend back there." The boy said kindly. Liz still had her eyes closed but she opened them when she heard the boy.

"Im sorry about punching you.." Liz replied.

"It's alright. Im Sora, and you are?" Sora said standing up streaching out his hand. Liz took it and got up.

"Im Liz, nice to meet you Sora." she said standing.

"Same here. Even though our meeting was painful but oh well.." Sora said. They both couldnt help but to laugh.

_**~That day I met Sora and learned more about myself~**_


	4. sadly the truth comes out

_**~So today I was talking with Sora, But stuff got worse but the min.~**_

"Sora..this might be personal but do you know a girl named Kairi?" Liz asked.

"Kairi! She's my best friend. Wait how do you know her?" Sora asked

"Well-" Liz was cut off by the duck that came out looking for Sora.

"Sora! Sora!" The dog was yelling. Sora looked at them then looked back at Liz.

"Oh my gosh! i have to go Sora. Im sorry we'll meet again." Then the duck saw Liz

"Hey you're the girl that hit Sora!" He yelled. Liz opened the portal

"Yeah sorry about that." Liz said as she walked throught the light and it closed.

"Oh my gowsh." the dog said. Him and the duck bent down and was started to bow.

"Donald, Gody what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"We were in the precents of a princess and we disrespected her!" Donald said *Liz..a princess?* Sora thought.

***Liz POV***

"Hey Roxas sorry im late!" I said walking with ice cream.

"It's alright." Roxas said with a smile. I handed him the ice cream and we sat at the edge.

"What falvor is this?" Roxas asked

"Its sea salt ice cream!" I said.

"Hey didn't you say Axel was suppost to be here too?" Roxas asked.

"You know Roxas you ask alot of questions. Haha just kidding..umm he said he had something to do."

"Oh.."

"Yeah..well atleast we get to spend some alone time together." I said with a soft smile.

"Yeah.." Roxas said. We started talking and we knew eachtoher alot better. *Everything is so perfect and peaceful..* i thought but of course something happend that stopped that. A giant heartless appeared.

"Liz stay behind me." Roxas said then started attacking the heartless. It grabbed him and he couldn't do anything.

"Leave my friend alone!" I yelled and i summond my keyblade.

_***Roxas POV***_

*Wait when did she have a keyblade?* I thought. Liz started attacking the heartless. *And how is she so good?* I thought again. Liz was fighting the heartless and a bunch of tiny heartless appeared. Liz started taking out the tiny and giant heartless. *She cant do that forever.* I thought as I tried to escape. I couldnt get out of the heartless grip. I tried and tried but i couldnt.

"Back off!" Liz cried. I quickly looked down and saw Liz getting tierd soon enough she couldnt do it anymore. One heartless jumped on her and the rest followed.

"Liz!" I cried out. A fire started burning in my heart and i escaped. I started to run to Liz but the giant heartless grabbed her. I tried get Liz but i had to deal with the tiny heartless. Then a keyblade was trown toward the heartless.

"Liz!" A boy yelled.

"Princess!" a duck and dog cried out.

***Liz POV***

"Sora! Donald, Gofy!" I cried. Sora's keyblade was on the otherside of me and the heartless so i started to worry about how is he gonna fight. But it reappeared in his hand and he threw it at the heartless hand and i started to fall.

"Liz!" Roxas yelled. But i was caught by Sora. I looked at him and he looked at me. He gently set me down and we did a combo on the heartless and we took it out with one shot. Donald was taking care of the tiny heartless.

"Lightning!" Donald yelled. Then lighting appeard and took out alot of heartless. Me, Roxas and Sora took out the rest then we were finally done.

"Thanks Sora i don't know what we would've done without you." I said with a warm smile.

"Liz!" i turned and saw Roxas. I took a step to him and he took a step back.

"I cant believe you didnt tell me you have a keyblade." Roxas said with his sad blue eyes.

"I wanted to tell you but-" I was cut off by Gofy.

"Oh dont forget you're a princess." Sora elbowed him in the gut.

"Oh did you know you were a princess? and be honest."

"Y-yes.." I replied.

"I knew it. Liz i can't believe you!" Roxas sounded hurt.

"Im sorry okay! i really am. I never wanted to be a keyblade wilder or a princess!" I said crying. Roxas just turned around and left. I fell to my knees and started crying.

Sora came to Liz and bent down to her.

"Hey are you alright?" Sora said.

"Y-yeah.." Liz said

"Well you don't look like it." Gofy said. Liz stood up and so did Sora.

"Sora i have to go..and about that question..i know her cause she talked to me in a dream. She showed me the cave thing where you gave her a Paopu Fruit and you might not know it but she did the samething thing. Bye Donald. Bye Gofy thank you for helping." Gofy and Donald ran up to Liz and hugged her.

"Thank you guys." Liz said then Sora hugged her and said bye. She walked in the portal then she left. Donald and Gofy and Sora left on their gummy ship.

_**~So i felt like i lost something important in my heart that day and i had no idea how i was gonna make up for it~**_


	5. Temporary goodbyes

_**~When Roxas left i felt like i was gonna fall into darkness~**_

***Roxas POV***

*I can't believe she knew she was a princess and she didn't tell me* I thought. I felt heartbroken and betraied that she couldn't trust me. I was walking down the streets of Twilight Town. Then i bumpped into someone.

"Oh im-" I stoped when i saw it was Axel.

"Hey Roxy why do you look sad?" Axel asked looking down at me.

"Did you know that Liz is a princess and she's a keyblade wilder?" I asked Axel. As soon as i said that his face instently went blank.

"Oh so you finally found out?" He said.

"Axel you knew about this too and you didn't tell me?" I said very angery.

"Roxy, I didn't tell you because Liz didn't want me to. Plus it wasn't my business to be telling everyone else. She didn't tell you because she thought you would treat her diffrent. That's the only reasson. And she didn't want you to treat her diffrently because she doesnt want anyone spareing their lives for hers especially you." Axel said. My heart sank as i felt guilt grow inside me.

"Really?" I asked feeling like i was about to cry.

"Yeah and about the keyblade thing she wanted to show you when she was strong." Axel said then he opened a portal.

"Well kiddo i gotta go." Axel had left somewhere in the portal. *What am i gonna do?* i thought

***Liz POV***

*Roxas, im sorry* That was the only thing that ran through my head as i felt myself fainting and falling on the floor in the Coliseum.

"Hello Liz." A gentle voice said.

"Kairi?" I asked.

"Yes, i see you have met Sora. He's very sweet isn't he?" She asked

"Yeah, Kairi do you know how im gonna fix things with Roxas?" I asked

"Well Liz. the only thing i can tell you is to listen to you heart cause your heart is powerful since you're a princess."

"But Kairi i dont want to be a princess." I said sitting on the floor. Then a beam of light came to me and was circling me. I figured it was Kairi.

"Well Liz, being a princess isnt all that simple as you might think. People rely on us, hearts watch over us so we can be safe, light fills us, and we get alot of peoples blessing to keep the world at balance."

"You know what, you're right Kairi thanks. And my heart says that you and the other princesses have gotten you're heart taken. Is that right?" I asked having a positive feeling in my heart.

"Yes Liz we are." She said

"Well now my heart says i need to wake you before the world fades into darkness." I said. Then i woke up. *Right* I knew what i had to do.

Liz went to Twilight Town and she had ice cream on top of the tower alone before she left.

"Liz!" A voice said.

"Roxas" Liz said standing up.

"Liz im sorry i got mad." Roxas said sadly looking down. Liz ran up and hugged him. His heart jumped and Roxas hugged her back.

"Roxas its okay. Im sorry about not telling you about being a keyblade wilder and a princess but.." Liz summond a special keyblade. It was very deatailed and it had hearts circling it until it reached the top. Instead on having a key it had two hearts combining.

"What kind of keyblade is that?" Roxas asked

"With the help of my heart. I ask this keyblade to bring forward Xion." Liz said. She didnt want Roxas to be lonely when she left. When Roxas heard what she was saying and if it were possible his jaw would have touched the floor. Then a beam of light flashed up and a heart flew from the light it was infront of Liz and it started taking form. It took the form of a girl with black short hair. And a black coat like Axel's. Then it was fully done

"Xion.." Roxas whispered as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Roxas..I cant believe it." Xion said. Then they looked at Liz who was smiling.

"Thank you your majesty." Xion said bowing. Roxas had a what is gonna do? look on his face.

"You're very welcome dear, im gonna let you two catch up." Liz said leaving with a smile. So that day Roxas and Xion where catching up as Liz was walking down the streets of Twilight Town. *Liz you need to let them have hope. Let them know there is another princess that's gonna help.* Kairi said in Liz's mind. Liz nodded then got on top of the top square's big platform.

"Excuse me everyone may i have your attention." Liz yelled as everyone was looking at her.

"Hello i know you all might have lost hope knowing that all the princesses have dissappeared. But please i want you to know that there is a new princess that is going to help. And that princess is me." Liz finished.

"You're no princess! The princesses have dresses and they have something that brings light." One guy yelled. Then Liz summond her keyblade and pictured herself in a beautiful pink and white dress. She closed her eyes and opened them and she saw herself in the dress. She lifted the Heartcollector(The keyblade she used to bring Xion) and light started circling her.

"Whoa.."Everyone was muttering. They got down on their knees and they were bowing.

"Everyone please rise, but, i must leave. I need to help the other princesses." Liz said as she changed back into her normal clothes.

"I promise all of you i will be back." She said. She left the platform and heard

"Liz!" The voice sounded fimiliar. She looked around and saw Axel.

"Sweetcheeks are you really gonna go looking for the other princesses?" Axel asked looking sad.

"Yes but i promise i will be back in the meantime i brought your friend Xion shes with Roxas at the clock tower. Goodbye Axel ill see you soon." Liz said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Geting kissed by a princess what a blessing." Axel said with a tear falling down his cheek. A portal opened

*Go through it* Kairi said and Liz did.

_**~I missed Axel and Roxas so much. It was then when i relized ive been changed by my two best friends.~**_


	6. Sora's gonefor now

_**~I found myself on a island. It was very familiar~**_

Liz started walking around the island and saw a crack in the wall. *This is Kairi's Island* Liz thought as she intered the hole. She walked around looking at the pictures and she looked at the one with Kairi and Sora sharing the Paopu Fruit. When she looked at it somehow the faces changed tp Liz's and Roxas's.

"Who's here?" A boy called as Liz looked around.

"Sora!" Liz said running to him.

"Liz." Sora said and he opened his arms and Liz ran in them. Sora had gave her a every warm hug. And she felt safe.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I was on my way to help the princesses and Kairi took me here." Liz said pullling herself away from Sora

"Kairi's here?" Sora asked.

"Im afraid not Sora, im sorry shes one of the princesses im gonna save." She said. Sora looked at her confused.

"You're gonna do it youself? If you do you're just gonna get yourself killed." Sora said

"I know what might happen but i dont want anyone coming with me. I dont want anyone risking their lifes." Liz said

"Well im sorry Liz but im not letting a princess go and get herself killed im going with you no matter what." Sora said. Liz had no other choice. She nodded then asked

"How are we gonna get to them?" Then Kairi's heart came out of Liz.

"Liz you have the power to open this door. Use the light in your heart."

"Thanks Kairi." Liz said.

"Kairi..you're heart." Sora said.

"Yes Sora thank you for helping Liz save me and the other princesses." She said. Then Liz grabbed her heart and put it in her chest. Liz summond the heartcollector and pointed it to the door. A beam of light appeared then a keyhole appeared.

"This is where i come in." Sora said as he summond his keyblade and unlocked the door. It was pure black. *Is this the door of darkness?* Liz thought. Sora was able to tell that Liz was scared so he grabbed her hand.

"We'll make it." He said looking into Liz's eyes.

"Yeah.." She whispered and they walked in. The whole thing was full of darkness. Then the door closed.

"Well theres no turning back now.." Liz said as she squeezed Sora's hand. They started walking forward and Liz feel to her knees and she was holding her chest.

"Liz are you okay?" Sora asked bending down.

"T-this world..it's full of darkness. So much rage and pain. S-sora im not sure if my heart can take it." Liz said.

"We'll be okay." Sora said carring Liz just like in those 'just got married' movies when they guy takes the girl. They started walking fearther into the darkness.

"Sora i think i'll be okay." Liz said. Sora gently set Liz on the floor. They started walking and there was a door that was opened at the end of the hall of darkness.

"Sora look!" Liz said. Then heartless appeared. They started fighting them off. Then the door was starting to close

"Sora!" Liz yelled. He looked up and saw it closing. Liz was shocked to see Axel there fighting off the heartless.

"Axel!" She said running to him.

"Liz you have to go ill take care of the heartless." He said.

"What im not gonna leave you!" Liz said

"Liz go!" He yelled and Sora and Liz ran inside of the door. Liz looked back and saw Axel looking at her. A heartless attacked Axel. He fell to his knees.

"Axel!" Liz started running to him but before she could get past the door Sora held Liz. The hardest part for Liz was to see him turn into darkness and his body dissappeared.

"No..." Liz said she was crying.

"Liz look at me, im sure he wanted you to help the princesses so lets do this for him okay?" Sora said holding her sholders.

"Okay." Liz was strong and stoped crying they continued walking. Then there was long stairs. Liz couldnt take all of the memories of seeing her bestfriend being killed so she took off running up the stairs and Sora started following her.

"Dont worry Axel i'll do this for you.." She whisperd.

"Man she really cares for her friends.." Sora said quietly. *Dont worry Kairi we are almost there.* Sora thought.

"Sora we're almost there!" Liz yelled from infront.

"Okay!" Sora yelled. They ran until they reached the top. But the only problem was they were in a circle of doors.

"Which one do we go through?" Sora asked. Liz closed her eyes and she left alittle piece of her went through each door she was that one of the doors had all of the princesses.

"This one quick!" Liz said

"Right." Sora said. Liz opened the door to their right. They walked through a hall and they reached the end

"Sora are you ready?" Liz said

"Of course." Sora said.

"Let's do this." Liz said as she opened the door.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled as he ran to her body that was laying on the floor. Suddenly the floor went open from where Sora was standing

"Whoa!" Sora said holding on to a peice of the wood. His hands were slipping. Then all of his hands let go.

"Sora!" Liz said as she grabbed Sora's hand. She tried pulling him up but a guy walked in the room.

"Well hello there Liz. I have a quick question." He grabbed Kairi.

"Who's it gonna be?"

"Kairi!" Liz said.

"Liz help Kairi ill be alright." Sora said. Liz didnt want to but she let go of Sora and he fell into the darkness. Liz got up and attacked the man that had Kairi. None of her attacks were working. Liz got an idea and pulled out the heartcollector and attacked him. The light was too much for him so he faded away just like Axel.

_**~That was the hardest day for me..I lost Axel..I lost Sora and i have no idea how to get back all of the princesses hearts~**_


	7. The princess returns

_**~I had to find a way to get back the princesses hearts and Sora and how to return to the Island~**_

*Kairi how do i do this?* i thought then she said.

"kingdom hearts. Set them free."

"How do i do that?" Liz asked.

"Use your keyblade and let the light touch it and all of the hearts will be returned." So Liz did it and it worked. A bunch of hearts came out and some went into the princesses hearts. They started opening their eyes.

"Princesses you're awake!" Liz said as she ran up to them.

"Princess Liz?" One girl that had brown hair and a yellow dress said.

"Yes know girls i need to get you out of here." Just as Liz said that a heartless appeared

"Stay behind me!" Liz said as she took out the heartless. They got to where they came in and all of the princesses(Even Kairi and Liz) opened the door. All of the girls went through except for Kairi and Liz

"Liz i thought Sora was with you" Kairi asked.

"Oh my god! Hes somewhere in the darkness." Liz said

"Sora! Sora!" Kairi was calling a a heart appeared.

"Liz please hold up your keyblade to him." So Liz did it and he was back.

"Sora!" Kairi said running up to him. They were hugging and they door started closeing. Liz used they light of her keyblade to keep alittle crack open.

"Sora, Kairi get through!" Liz yelled

"How are you gonna get back?" Sora asked

"I know a way now go!" Sora and Kairi went through. They watched the door close. They saw heartless coming and Liz started fighting. Sora started running to the door but he was too late..it closed.

"She'll be okay." Kairi said hugging him.

"Okay." Sora said hugging her back. Then a light appeared and it dissappeard leaving Liz on her knees.

"Liz!" Sora said.

"We did it Sora.." LIz whispered then fainted. Sora took her to his house and she slept there for the night.

***Roxas POV***

*i wonder where Liz is.* I thought. Just then Xion came up to me with a worried expression.

"Xion what's wrong?" I asked

"I just got news saying that Liz is in a world of darkness." Xion said to me.

"She'll be alright..she's a strong girl." Xion said. Then Xion told me even worse news.

"Roxas i must be going now. Axel..is...dead and i must join him." I felt my heart sink when she told me that *One of my bestfriends is in a world of darkness, my other one is dead, and my other one is leaving.* I thought that was my worst day. I hugged Xion and she kissed me on the cheek.

"Good bye Roxas." She said. Then she was gone.

"Good morning Liz." she opened her eyes and saw Sora Kairi and a boy that looked very familiar.

"Riku?" Liz asked.

"Liz you remember.." Riku said.

"How do you know eachother?" Sora asked.

"We use to be best friends when we were younger.." Liz said getting up.

"It was nice seeing you again..but-" Liz was cut off by Sora

"You're leaving?" He said with sad eyes.

"Im sorry my friend is waiting for me.." Liz hugged them all then she left in a portal of light

"Liz.." Riku and Sora whispered.

"We are gonna see her soon right?" Kairi said looking side to side at Sora and Riku.

"Yeah of course." They both said. So Roxas was walking around Twilight Town and he stopped and went to look when he heard cheering.

"Our princess had returned!" A guy yelled holding Liz. Roxas was trying to get to the front to see what was happening

"Excuse me, sorry, coming through." Roxas said getting by people.

"She has returned and she has set the other princesses free!" Everyone was cheering

"Liz.." Roxas whispered. Liz looked down at him and their eyes met.

_**~So i came back as a proud princess..i never had a better day..well...atleast until tomorow..~**_


	8. End of my lovely story

_**~I couldnt believe i saw Roxas again..but i had to make a decision between the two people i love~**_

***Liz POV***

My heart filled with joy as i saw Roxas.

"Thank you everyone i can promise you that i will keep the world in balance no matter what." I said. When it was all done i went to Roxas.

"Roxas im sorry i didnt tell you i-" I was cut off my Roxas. He kissed me! i mean he really kissed me! my heart jumped and he pulled away

"It's alright Liz just as long as you're alirght." He said. I couldnt help myself so i kissed him again. We stopped when a little girl tapped on my leg. I bent down and hugged my knees.

"Hello there sweetie." I said in a gentle voice.

"I want to be a princess when i grow up too." She said. She looked about 4 years old.

"Well how about you help me be a princess for a day you get to wear a pretty dress too." I said with a warm smile.

"Thank you princess! i would love to help" she said with a smile. I chuckled when i saw her front tooth missing. I stood up and rubbed her head then she ran away.

"Roxas..I need to talk to my mom.." i said. He opened a portal that went to my home world. We were back.

"Home.." I said quietly. Then Anna came.

"Eww its you.." She said. I simply looked at her and said

"Thats no way to treat a princess."

"Thats gross you...a princess?" She started laughing but she stopped when she saw other people bowing to me.

"Its an honor princess." A guy said. I bowed then me and Roxas walked to my house *Knock! knock! knock!* Then my mother opened the door. Tears filled her eyes.

"Elizabeth...you leave for a very long time and you come home a princess." She said hugging me.

"Mom this is Roxas he helped me with my journey." i said. We walked in.

"Mom..i wanna stay with Roxas.." I said looking at her.

"What why?"

"Cause..the world is still full of heartless and darkness..and Roxas can help me..and i feel like being a princess over there is helpfull.." I said looking into her brown eyes. Instead of arguing she simply said

"You've changed her Roxas...thank you..you may go you've learned how to be responable.." She said giving me a big mom hug.

"Thank you mom, i love you and ill visit you.." I said as we left. I waved goodbye to everyone then we left. We had icecream on the Clocktower.

"It just isnt the same with out Axel..." Roxas said i looked at him but he was looking into the sunset with the wind blowing in his hair it made him look amazing.

"Roxas...i love you.." I said looking at him then the sunset. He looked at me and redirected my chin to him.

"I love you too." he said as he kissed me. I stood up and said

"With the help of my heart, i ask this keyblade to bring foward Axel." I said and it did as i said and Axel appeared.

"Axel!" We both said running up to him and hugging him.

"Hey Roxy." He looked at me and said

"Thank you sweetcheeks." He kissed my cheek.

"Axel.." I said handing him a ice cream. We all watched the sunset. Then Sora, Riku and Kairi came and i introduced everyone and i ran and got them icecream. We all sat on the clock tower and ate icecream.

"Everyone me and Roxas are in love." i said. Kairi stood up and said

"Me and Sora are too."

"Weird isnt it?" Axel said.

"What?" Roxas and Sora asked. And it was like if Riku read Axels mind

"Both of the youngest and beautifulest princesses are in love with two people that look like eachother in a way."

"No i dont!" Roxas and Sora said

"And they kinda act like eachother." I said.

"No." Roxas and Sora said standing in front of eachother they both moved and did the same thing.

"Hey Sora and Roxas its like looking in a mirror isnt it?" Kairi said. We all started laughing. *My life started as a horrible storm..but i met someone new who changed me and now in my forecast i see sunny skys.*

_**~My life had been changed by one guy. The guy i love..~**_


End file.
